


【Trigger】 〖仓鼠篇〗vixx同人

by Grey_Eyed



Series: Trigger [1]
Category: Leo - Fandom, VIXX
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Eyed/pseuds/Grey_Eyed





	【Trigger】 〖仓鼠篇〗vixx同人

〖郑泽运的场合〗  
郑泽运低着头缓缓走过来。腰间的黑色细带收束出他纤细的腰，宽大的米白色长衬衫只遮掩到腿根。白皙的修长双腿光裸着，他赤着脚，面色潮红。  
你翘着腿，好整以暇地看着他。  
好容易他才小小步地蹭到你跟前，犹豫了一会儿，在你脚边跪下，小心翼翼地抬起手想要碰触你的小腿，被你用脚拨开。  
他愣住了，身体不知所措地微微颤抖起来。  
又等了他半晌。  
“啧。”  
你身体向前倾，抬起他的下巴，“怎么？还要浪费我的时间吗？”  
“不，不是……”他慌乱地躲闪开你的目光，声音软软的。  
“不想的话就算了，我不强迫你。”  
你不耐烦地站起来，向前走去，打算离开了。  
真无趣。  
“主人，我想……要……”身后传来软软的声音，像果冻一样在颤抖。  
“算了吧，我没那个时间等你。他们都比你做得好，我这儿不差你一个。”  
你顿住脚步，冷漠地回头看去。郑泽运还跪在地上，微长的黑色刘海遮住了眼睛，看不清表情。  
你回过头继续向门口走去。  
“啪……啪……”身后传来纽扣被扯开的声音，接着是棉麻衣料摩擦的声响。  
“请您……完全……占有我吧。”

“砰！”  
He pulled the trigger.

——————————

“啊！唔……唔嗯……啊……哈……嗯”  
身下的人双腿分开，双手勉强撑着上身，跪在办公桌边。郑泽运微微塌下腰，流畅的腰侧线条在凌乱挂着的衬衫衣摆下若隐若现。高高翘起臀部，他扭着腰一边努力迎合你抽插的动作，一边呻吟出声。  
“不要……哈……唔唔……哈……啊……不……”  
你笑笑，又加快了侵犯他的速度。  
“唔……不要……啊啊……疼……求……求您……”  
虽说知道他自己准备过了，可你没有做任何前戏，只让他舔湿了就直接提枪上阵，还是让他疼得声音染上哭腔。郑泽运身后吞吐着粗大的性器，刚才自己解开的衬衫滑到小臂，露出泛着淡红的白皙肩膀和后背。他努力地回过头向你看过来，眼角泛着泪花，嘴角红红的，可怜兮兮的模样让你的征服欲得到极大的满足。不过，随之而来的只有更强烈的施虐欲。  
更深更重地又顶了好几下，见你并没有放过他的意思，反而更加变本加厉地凶狠抽插，郑泽运只能眨了眨湿润的眼睛委屈地垂下头。他嗓子都叫得有些沙哑，双手渐渐撑不住了，软软地趴下上身，活像一块软乎乎的仓鼠饼，在桌子上摊平。  
而你只是愉快地欣赏着眼前淫靡的美景，扶着他的腰继续动作着，享用着他的身体。

冷硬的办公桌绝不是个理想的性爱场所，不过这并不影响你什么，只是苦了跪趴在上面的郑泽运。长时间跪在硬邦邦的桌面上，他的膝盖已经压得有些红肿了，火辣辣的疼，可他不敢有任何意见，郑泽运知道他并不是你最青睐的宠物，上次又没能让你满意，所以现在特别努力地讨好你，逆来顺受，委屈和疼痛都一股脑地咽回了肚子里。你也没打算换姿势，就着这个体位足足干了他半个多小时。  
“唔……唔唔……哈……嗯……”郑泽运的呻吟声越来越微弱，有气无力地低低抽泣着。你总算又一次加快了抽插，一阵狂风暴雨后射在他的体内。  
“哈……哈……”郑泽运已经累得筋疲力尽了，不过这次他没再忘记他的身份，刚刚结束就伸手从旁边拿来纸巾替你擦拭，又想伸手替你整理有点弄乱的衣服。你低头冷冷地看了他一眼，他身子一抖，收回手去，垂下眸子，慢吞吞地伸腿想要从桌子上下来，意料之中地软了脚，幸好扶着桌子，这才缓缓地滑到了地上。  
“你把这儿收拾干净，就出去吧。”你冷冷地开口，转身走向一边的沙发。  
“主……主人……对不起……”  
“没听到我的话吗？”  
“啊！是……”  
跪在地上蜷缩着的那颗仓鼠球委屈巴巴地扶着桌子努力站起来，大颗大颗的泪珠掉下来，他却死死咬住嘴唇没有哭出声来。默默地收拾干净桌子上的性爱痕迹，郑泽运又拿纸轻轻擦去股间流出来的精液，慢吞吞地扣好自己的衣服，努力抻抻平，可并没有什么效果。他艰难地走到你面前，深深地躬身，小声开口。  
“主人……我再也不敢了……请您……原谅我吧……”  
……  
回答他的只有一阵冷硬的沉默，比刚才他跪着的桌子还要冷硬。  
郑泽运微微抬起头来，见你无动于衷地看着文件，又低下头去，想要等你再开口。  
可他还没能等到你的回答，自己就先撑不住躬身的姿势，缓缓跪了下去，你这才开口。  
“行了，你出去休息吧。”  
稍微缓和的语气，丝毫未能缓和的僵局。  
郑泽运低低应了声“是”，咬着牙摇摇晃晃地离开了房间。

——————————  
“砰！”  
You pulled the trigger.  
The bullet flew right through his heart.  
Brought him unbearable pain.


End file.
